


But it's worth it

by shelikescookies



Series: Cookie's Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stitches, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, probably inaccurate medical procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Whumptober 2019 — Day 11 + 12: Stitches + "Don't move""I believe you made a promise, Timmy. I'm alive. How about we celebrate it?"To emphasize his point, Jason rolled his hips and Tim gasped.





	But it's worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Almost immediately follows up to "[Love hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954747)", it's not absolutely necessary to read that first, but it helps. 
> 
> Now watch me bullshitting my way through first aid and correct medical treatment. I'm no doctor, but neither are they, so we're even

Upon arriving at his closest safehouse, Tim carried a now unconscious Jason over to the couch and laid him down. The bed would've been indefinitely better, but the man was still bleeding profusely and Tim had to get to work ten minutes ago! 

As he ran around the apartment, gathering all the supplies he needed, Tim stripped off his suit, the belts, cape, gauntlets — anything that would hinder him in his task. 

He dumped all of the things on the coffee table and began by checking if Jason's heart continued to pump the evidently much less blood through his veins and sighed in relief as he found the weak pulse under his fingertips. 

"Jason, are you with me?", he tried, but got as expected no reaction. Fine with him, he knew how much Jason tended to protest when he was offered help. If he was awake, he probably would have tried to patch himself up. 

So Tim worked off the man's jacket — he played with the thought to simply cut it off, but that'd be his death sentence — and carefully peeled the armored shirt from the wound. Jason grunted at the sting, but kept silent otherwise and Tim winced. 

The stab wound looked _ bad_. It's a wonder Jason took so long to fall unconscious and to even be alive anymore! Tim shook the thoughts off. They were no help now and he had to get started. He only hoped none of the organs got hit. 

The young man pulled medical gloves on and reached for a wet cloth to wipe away the excess blood to get a clear view at the wound. Without all the blood it actually didn't look as scary, but it showed how deep it was and immediately began bleeding again. He had to hurry up! 

He finally grabbed the needle already adorned with thread and took a deep breath as he lined the needle up. Maybe he should use sedatives? He really didn't want to hurt Jason further, but then again, he had no time and Jason already fought the pain of a _fucking_ _stab wound_ — what's a small needle in comparison? 

Tim willed his hands to stop shaking and began the process of stitching Jason back up. 

And he did a fantastic job. Neat and efficient, fast and clean. The bleeding finally ceased halfway through and Jason's body seemed to relax, now that it realized, it was out of the danger zone. He finished his work by dabbing some disinfectant over the wound one last time under barely audible groans from the man and sealed it with a large patch, followed by a bandage he wrapped around his torso. Tim professionally ignored the forced closeness as he basically had to hug Jason in order to fasten the bandage. 

Now that Jason was all dealt with, Tim leaned back and let out the heavy sigh that wanted out for quite some time now. He snapped the bloody gloves off and collected the used utensils to throw them in the bin. When he came back to his patient, he was breathing heavily, face distorted in pain and whimpering quietly. Tim rushed to his cabinet full of medical supplies and grabbed a bottle and a syringe, along with another bottle of pills to return to Jason. He didn't waste any time and injected the liquid into his body to hopefully lessen the severity of the pain. 

Tim watched over him until he sank back into the cushions and continued to sleep soundly. It was a gift to see Jason's relaxed features, to hear the soft intakes of air. His hands moved on its own and Tim zoned back in to find his fingers brushing white strands of hair off Jason's forehead, trailing down the side of his cheek. His skin was slightly heated — Tim tried to justify his touches that he needed to check in case Jason developed a fever. 

Like he got caught he snatched his hand back and averted his gaze. Prying on an unconscious man, yeah, nice going, Tim. 

Sighing, he stood up and brought Jason a glass of water and put two pills next to it for easy access. If he woke up while Tim was absent, he should be able to help himself. 

Tim picked up the hazardly discarded pieces of his suit and stashed them away before he marched into the bathroom and pulled the remains off his aching body. The adrenaline that helped him running on low energy and exhaustion started to subside to reveal his own hurtings. Countless bruises mocked his reflection in the mirror and he probably had a cracked rib or two. He found nothing too severe though, only the desire to take a hot shower and wash the blood, grime and sweat off him. 

When he emerged from the steaming bathroom, towel around his neck and in a fresh change of clothes, he checked back on Jason and found him unchanged on the couch, the glass and pills untouched. At least he didn't miss his dive back into consciousness. 

He plopped down on the empty spot next to him and turned on the tv for background noise and booted up the laptop, one of the many he stored in each safehouse, to dutifully write his report for the night. 

* * *

Jason surged up with a huge gasp of breath, scaring the shit out of Tim, who immediately put down his cup to push the disoriented man down. 

"Jay, Jason! You're fine, it's me, Tim! Can you hear me?" 

"Where am I?", he rasped, voice horribly rough from disuse. Tim let out a huff, smiling. After all the false alarms, he was happy to finally have the older man back with him. 

"My safehouse. You're safe. I patched you up. I don't know how much you remember, but you got hurt and lost a lot of blood," Tim explained and felt Jason still rigid under his hand where it lay on his exposed chest. 

Jason scanned the apartment to his best abilities, eyes narrowed. "How long was I out?" 

"Two days." 

At once the man tried to push Tim off to stand up and do whatever stupid idea shot through his head, but Tim used his entire weight to keep him to stay without hurting him. 

"Woah! Don't move, okay! You can't leave! Jason, you got stabbed pretty bad, you need to heal." Tim smiled at him. "I can't have you ruin my hard work." 

To his luck, Jason met his smile with his own and absentmindedly stroked over the bandage. 

"I owe you." 

These words sent a shiver down his spine he hoped Jason overlooked and a faint blush creeped on his cheeks. 

"It's fine, really. I couldn't just leave you after all. Since it's… well, kinda my fault you got hurt." 

Jason didn't fight him on this, but a scowl replaced his easy smile, perhaps trying to recall exactly how it happened. 

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?", Tim jumped up to change the subject. 

"Water, please," Jason said, eyes already on the glass. "And a handful of painkillers." 

Tim nodded and helped Jason to sit up to drink and wash down the pills with the water. 

"What about food?", he asked once he helped the man settle down. "I think I should have enough to cook something. Or we can just order—"

A hand tightening around his wrist cut him off and Jason scrutinized him with a gleam in his eyes that promised trouble. 

"That's not what I'm hungry for," he purred and tugged on Tim's arm, making the younger man perch over him, faces incredibly close. 

"Jason, what— Stop, you'll hurt yourself!", Tim protested and tried to wiggle out if his grasp, but Jason used his legs to maneuver Tim to straddle his hips. 

"I believe you made a promise, Timmy. I'm alive. How about we celebrate it?" To emphasize his point, Jason rolled his hips and Tim gasped. 

"We can't, you—you're injured." 

"Not the worst state I had sex in, trust me." A shudder ran through Tim. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want this. _ God_, he couldn't fathom the words to describe how much he craved it. But —

"You're not in your right mind, you lost a lot of blood," Tim repeated, trying to make Jason understand. He didn't want to take advantage of him, because of something he said in delirium and least of all, he wanted Jason to regret it, to hate him for it. 

"I've never been more clear — more certain in my life." Tim didn't stop Jason's hands from brushing down his torso, applying pressure in the most delicate ways, making the younger man squirm. "And I remember what you said," he breathed, his hands settling on his hips. "You know you want it." 

"Yes," Tim admitted, biting his lip in an attempt to stay strong, to resist, but Jason was — _ shit_, how do you say no to that? 

"Kiss me." 

And Tim did. He braced his hands on Jason's shoulders and leaned down to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. Both just barely tipping their toes in, getting familiar with the touch of the other, the feeling, weight and pressure. It was Jason who parted his lips first, coaxing Tim to deepen the kiss and soon they were grabbing at each other, couldn't be close enough. 

Jason's hand slipped to his ass, massaging the flesh and Tim moaned in his mouth. He broke the kiss and his head fell to Jason's shoulder. The older man took the invitation to litter small little kisses on his neck while he went back to grind their hips together. Tim gasped, feeling Jason's erection press against his own, getting his first impression of how big he actually was. He whimpered into the crook of his neck. He wasn't scared like he thought he would be, but excited, desperately wanting more. 

"God, you feel amazing," Jason growled, thrusting harder, almost dislodging Tim, who clenched his thighs around him. "Wonder what it's like — finally being inside you." 

"Please," he muttered, reaching to push down his sweats and worked on Jason's belt and zipper next. The lifted his hips to help Tim free him from his confines, and he hissed once his cock hit the air. Tim lined up next to him and boldly grasped both their dicks and began stroking. 

Jason shook under him and let out a moan. Tim relished in the sound. He wanted to record it and play it on repeat. 

"Mmh, Jason," he moaned, meeting Jason's thrusts, speeding up his hand. It was ridiculous how close he already was. His toes curled and a high-pitched cry escaped him. "I'm close—I'm —" He couldn't get further as he tensed and shot his release between them, dripping on Jason's abdomen and still hard cock. 

"I'm sorry," he choked, suddenly embarrassed. He didn't want it to end so quickly. 

"Don't worry, it's fine. Happens to best of us," Jason reassured him with a gentle smile. 

Tim released their dicks, his own softening beside Jason's. 

"I can…" He trailed off and before Jason could tell him he didn't have to, Tim scooted down the couch and immediately wrapped his lips around his leaking tip. 

"Shit, _ fuck _—" Electricity shot through his body and his hands buried themselves in Tim's black hair without his consent. He worried he pushed Tim down on his cock, but through the haze he realized Tim took him to the root all by himself. "Tim, I — oh God, you feel —" Unable to form a coherent sentence, he felt Tim smile around the girth in his mouth and bobbed his head with renewed vigor. 

Jason arched his back the closer Tim brought him to climax and gave a shout as Tim swallowed him down. White exploded behind his eyelids, too late to push Tim off and with a violent shudder, he came down his throat, Tim milking him to the last drop. 

He breathed heavily while Tim licked his lips in delight, keeping their intense eye contact upright. The way Tim traced his bottom lip and thumb with his tongue was almost enough to make his cock stir again in interest. 

Then suddenly Tim's glared at him angrily before jumping from the couch, pulling his sweats up in the process. 

"Fuck, Jason!", he cursed and Jason stared at him dumbfounded. What the hell happened? "That's _ exactly _why I told you to stop, asshole!" 

He followed Tim's angry glance and looked down at him. The bandage on his side was bright red, pooling in a small puddle on the cushions of the couch. 

"Of course you ripped your fucking stitches!" Tim yelled from the bathroom, probably collection whatever he needed to patch him up again. "I told you not to move, and what did you _ do_?" 

"Had sex with you on the couch?", Jason supplied and got an answering groan. 

"Stupid idiot!" 

Despite the pain flaming on his side, Jason chuckled lightly as he watched Tim hurry back to him, arms full of bandages and tools. 

_ Worth it. _


End file.
